


Love in the Time of Transfiguration

by bakerst



Series: Magic and Mischief [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s), POV Female Character, POV First Person, POV Male Character, like harry/ginny but with different characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-03 17:52:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8724031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakerst/pseuds/bakerst
Summary: Amelie is a 15-year-old Muggleborn enrolled in Ilvermorny School. She's an adorable, introverted klutz, with a wicked sharp mind. Her dark brown hair constantly flies in her face, and her pale skin makes her look like a ghost.Jacob, her best friend, is her polar opposite. He's funny, charismatic, dark-haired, olive-skinned, a great listener, and of course,  exactly her type.Fortunately, the Yule Ball is coming up, and neither have dates. Will Amelie work up the urge to ask Jacob? And what will happen if she does?Introduction to Amelie just posted.





	1. Chapter 1: Amelie

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back, and hopefully a much better writer.
> 
> Please bookmark for updates, leave kudos and comments!

FOUR YEARS AGO

 

_____

 _Cobblestone streets are so hard to bike on_ , I thought.

 

I'd begged for a bike for Christmas since I was two. My mother, being the overprotective helicopter parent she was, always warned me of the many risks involved. Finally, however, I'd won her over. It was a bright electric blue, with baskets on the sides and white tires. It looked like it had been resurrected from the 80s, not that I cared. 

 

The cobblestone streets of New Orleans, Louisiana were old and worn down, yet the city was anything but. Around me, venders pushed carts bearing all kinds of fruit, citrus, vegetables, bread, and fresh flowers. Narrow, colorful buildings lined the streets, flowers hanging from the rickety balconies. Beads from last year's Endymion parade hung off the oak trees in Lafayette Square. I lived in an apartment complex painted a bright yellow with a red door. It looked remarkably new compared to the other buildings, despite being fifty years old. Outside my room was a balcony, painted white.

 

As I stopped near our front doorway, I noticed a familiar figure hanging off it. "YOOHOO!" "Angeline, what in God's name are you doing?" Angeline. She's been my best friend since kindergarten. Her long blonde hair and southern belle attitude made her the talk of the town, yet she'd never strayed from my side.

"I thought I'd surprise you! I know you got the letter! I did too!"

 

Three weeks prior, an owl had landed on our front doorstep bearing a letter written in thick, creamy parchment. It had not surprised my parents, amazingly, despite the fact it said I was magical. I'd always known I was different. I could make things soar across the room by just looking at them, however, I took care not to do it when anyone else was around. I could always tell when someone was lying, and I had an uncanny ability to read others' minds. On September 1, 2012, I was to report to Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry accompanied by a certain Professor Filius.

 

The only problem my mother could see in the whole letter was living away from them at such a young age. I was just on the cusp of turning 11, and the school was all the way in Massachusetts. She'd cried a little at the idea, but eventually caved. And unsurprisingly, Angeline was coming with me. We'd been joined at the hip for years, so it seemed fate that we were both witches. "I know! I'm terribly excited, Angeline. Imagine it! The spells we'll learn, the creatures we'll see-"

 

"And the boys we'll meet," she smirked.

 

"That's all for you, Angeline," I assured her. "Besides, don't you have enough admirers here?"

 

"Yeah, but they're all No-Majs. That's not any fun."

 

 _Fair enough_ , I thought. Little did I know what I had in store for me.


	2. Chapter 2: Jacob

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacob arrives at Ilvermorny and is Sorted.

_Damn, this is taking forever_ , I thought.

 

_I don't know why I have to climb a mountain to get to school. I'm supposed to have a guide, but it's been two hours and no one's showed up. Hell, maybe I should just go home…_

 

A loud crack suddenly burst out behind me, and a man in long purple robes appeared.

 

_It's about time._

 

"Well, hello there! Now let's see, hmm…Goldstein, Jacob? That you? Oh my goodness, sorry for the wait. Pamela couldn't get the Pukwudgies to clean off the dishes and of course I had to step in. You're a transfer, correct?"

 

"Yup."

 

"Well, I'm Professor Filius. Good ta meet ya. Anyhoo, let Wugpie take those-" And a little beaver-looking creature scurried out from behind him to grab my trunks. "Ah, that's only Wugpie. He's a Pukwudgie, you wouldn't have heard of those, huh? Clavercorn School's all the way down in California, and I'm sure they're not native to beaches. Well, let's get cracking. Take my hand." I was used to Side-Along Apparition; my mom used to do it instead of driving through LA traffic.

 

At 11, I'd been accepted into Clavercorn School of Magic. There I'd spent many happy years in Saber House, learning to Transfigure teacups into terriers and scare off Boggarts. However, after some time, my parents ruled I needed a stricter space. I spent too much time partying and not enough studying, they said, and I needed to get back on track before my OWLs. My parents are magical, and they always say I partied like a No-Maj in a fraternity.

 

So I'd been relocated to this dreary, sleepy mountain, with god knows what creatures crawling around outside it.

 

I should probably mention that I have quite the aversion to bugs. And animals. Except dogs.

 

We wound up in front of a rickety looking shack, but the Professor was not deterred. He snapped his fingers, and it suddenly expanded into a beautiful castle, immense in size and atmosphere. Its warm, maple exterior featured elaborate carvings and tall, stony turrets and towers. Gargoyles roared in silence down at us over a large stained glass door.

 

"Here you are. It's modest compared to Hogwarts-" Modest? It could have housed England's royal family! "-but it's just right for us. Now, don't be shy. I'm going to have a quick Sorting for you and then we'll put you with the other fifth years. Now, just into this corridor…alright, now go on in, and then when you've picked a House, go on through the opening and Wugpie will follow you on through. Go on."

 

I was mildly familiar with the Sorting process, but this one was grander than the one at Clavercorn. Blue and cranberry striped draped over the tables and lined the ceiling-high windows. The smell of blackcurrant and wood burning faintly echoed in the air. A large symbol engraved in gold covered the floor. This, I knew, was the Gordian Knot. When I stood on it, the houses would make an offer.

 

Four large figures above colored doors stood at the ends of the room. One, a large emerald serpent with a ruby inlaid in its head, slithered over an evergreen door. Another, a lithe black panther with glittering eyes, roared over another door. The third, a creature like Wugpie, beat its arrow against the doorposts. Finally, a huge scarlet and yellow bird screeched over a golden door.

 

This part was always a bit nervewracking.

 

I took a deep breath and stepped onto the symbol in the middle of the room.

 

In unison, all four doors opened, and a loud echo came through the room.

 

"Choose. The serpent favors the mind; the panther, warriors; the pukwudgie, healers; and the bird, adventurers. Choose only one," the voice boomed.

 

I was not expecting this.

 

Slowly but surely, I descended off the step and walked through my chosen door.

 

_Here we go._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Instead of being a background, I chose to forward the time to the present: both Amelie and Jacob are 15. His House and hers will be revealed in the next chapter :)


	3. Amelie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A longer chapter for you all. Next one's in progress!

"Guess what, Amelie?" Angeline asked me.  
"What's up?" I said, my mouth stuffed full of pumpkin pie.  
"New boy in Thunderbird. His name's Jacob. We should totally invite him to the party tonight."  
"You know I'm not going to that. Don't kid yourself. I hate parties, you know that."  
"You are coming to this one. This boy seems the perfect guy for you. He's hilarious and outgoing, and you need more of that in your life besides me. Anyway, the only reason you think you hate parties is because you never drink enough firewhisky, and then you forget to chase it with butterbeer."  
"So, we're resorting to alcohol. Gotcha," I rolled my eyes.  
"Give it a chance," she sighed, clutching my arm, "and stop eating all that pie. It makes you look bloated, and there's no reason to do that when you have a perfectly thin waistline."  
"Weight isn't an indicator of beauty," I argued.  
She refused to respond and instead dragged me back to the common room. 

____

We were both Sorted into Horned Serpent when we entered. We room together, and we've remained best friends even after entering school. She's probably had three boyfriends over the past four years, and just got another one. "Aaron!" she yelled at a tall red-haired boy across the room.  
"Babe, what have I told you about doing Priori Incantantem; I haven't been cheating on you," he replied, a defeated note in his tone.  
"I saw you use Lumos last week, and it was 3am, no one needs light at 3am," she exclaimed.  
"Fuck--I'm not cheating on you, Angeline. Calm down."  
"All I'm saying is-"  
"I'll go on without y'all," I whispered to Angeline. I could sense a fight coming on.

The Horned Serpent common room is covered completely in dark blue and silver. Tall windows let all the sunshine's glory in, and the air always smells oddly of peppermint. The ceiling resembles the sky; I love to watch the constellations at night.  
Sleigh-backed chairs and elaborately carved desks make up the study hall. There's one area I've made my own in the years I've lived here: a small corner separated from the rest of the room by a velvet curtain carefully draped over a post. Inside I've hung fairy lights and placed a small wooden desk. Additionally, I have one big comfy blue chair my mom express shipped me from home. It took sixteen owls to get it in. Many other Serpents have similar little nooks, but I like to think mine is the best.  
In a woven basket under the desk, I have an inventory of letters and postcards and whatnot. Today, I have to answer the new ones, which lay unopened on the top of the pile. Most likely it's Dad asking for more smuggled Jingleroot to help the petunias grow.  
I rip open the top, and sure enough it's a Jingleroot request with an inquiry about the holidays at the bottom. Taking out some fresh parchment, I start my reply,

Hello Dad.  
Yes, I'll get more Jingleroot the next time I'm in Gurdrysmok. Make sure to include some sunflower seeds for Snowor; she gets hungry on her way up.  
The winter isn't too bad. Make sure to tidy up my room; I'll be home for the holidays.  
Amelie

Snowor, my owl, caws from the other side of the desk. She loves a good cross-country trip. "This is for you, dear." She grabs it with her beak and flies off in a flurry of white feathers. 

Just then, the bell at the door rings.  
Whenever the bell rings, it normally means a non-Serpent wishes to enter, or a Serpent can't answer the Question of the Day. Being the only one in the common room, I scrambled up out of my chair to answer it.

Lo and behold, there he is. It's the new kid, Jacob.

"Hey, um, so, Angeline told me you're pretty cool."  
"I guess so."  
"Can I come in?" he asked, gesturing to the room.  
"Oh, of course. Here." He seemed to glide past me like a Patronus.  
"Here-I have my own little space," I said nervously, "it's just over here."  
"Oh wow, this is nice," he said, pulling back the curtains and plopping into another small wooden chair I had in there.  
I curled up in my plush chair. "Tea? I've got Earl Grey and English Breakfast. Or chai, if you're into that. Accio Kettle!" The kettle came soaring in from the front room, and I pulled together my usual little portable stove.  
"Neat," he said, nodding, "I like Earl Grey."  
"Me too."

Angeline's success at matchmaker had a brilliant track record, and she was not about to be failed yet. Jacob and I hit it off, as you might call it. We talked nearly two hours a day, every day, in that room over two kettles of tea.  
She, of course, was pleased, even though I'd decided not to go to that party.

_______

SIX MONTHS LATER

"I'm Xs. You're Os. Go." Jacob always won at Xs and Os, but he always gave me first shot.  
Angeline glided into the room and leaned over our shoulders. "Nerds! I've got some crazy news, and I promise y'all want to hear this. Aaron and I will be going together to the Yule Ball," she announced with a hint of smugness.  
"Congratulations on meeting the sixth month mark. I think it's the longest ever," Jacob smirked. She punched him lightly in the arm. "Ow!"  
"Awh, come on, it wasn't that hard. So you two will go? Together, perhaps?" she asked hopefully.  
"Only if Amelie doesn't have a date, which she probably does. Besides, doesn't Madison need one?"  
"Actually, Jacob, um, I still need a date."  
"Oh good. I'd be much happier with you." Those words sent a warm fuzzy feeling through my heart. Try as I might, I couldn't deny it. Jacob was beautiful, at least, to me, and I had a crush.

He had this thick, dark wavy hair that constantly fell into his eyes. His eyes were a soft brown framed by thick lashes, and they curved up whenever he smiled. His face was ruddy and often in an expression of joy. His skin was a pretty light olive, dotted with brown sunspots. He was much larger than I was - 5'8 to my 5'0 - and big as a football player. His hands were huge, but still agile enough to craft any sort of vase there was. His teeth were a bright white and perfectly straight. He had a jovial, deep voice.  
He was, however, much different than I. For starters, he was Jewish - odd coming from a pureblood family, but to each their own, I suppose. He was smart, incredibly so, and very protective. He was outgoing and funny, and never ceased to make me laugh.

In short, he was my dream.

So the idea that he'd want to take me to a dance made me indescribably happy. I could imagine it now: him in a suit, me in a dress, whirling around the dance floor, his hands on my hips-  
"Amelie! God, do you ever pay attention?" Angeline stomped her foot in mock frustration. "Honey, won't you listen when I talk to you? I was asking you what color your dress is going to be."  
"Lavender would look beautiful on you, not that you need help with that," Jacob winked. I blushed a deep pink.  
"Smooth, Jacob. Anyway, Amelie, I'm going shopping this weekend and you're coming. We'll make you look gorgeous. Ta!" she finished, and sailed off.  
"Thank God she's gone. I have to show you something," and Jacob grabbed my arm to lead me out the door. We walked through the winding corridors and over moving staircases, past chatty portraits and whooping owls. We then stopped in front of a faded tapestry bearing a unicorn in a field. "Watch this."  
He tapped the unicorn's nose three times, and the tapestry parted to reveal an entrance. Upon entering, I noticed its defining feature: a huge pine wardrobe. "Isn't it amazing? Whenever I need anything, this wardrobe has it. I asked for something for you this time, and I have to say, it delivered." He laughed. "I think you're going to love it."  
He turned a small golden key in its lock, and the wardrobe's door swung open. In it was the most beautiful gown I'd ever seen. It was a faint lavender color, made of floaty organza and silk flowers lining the bodice. "Close your mouth now, dear, or flies will get in it," he chuckled. I was in awe.  
"You did this for me?" I asked.  
"Really the wardrobe did it, but if it sounds better, than yes."  
"Wow...Jacob...this is amazing."  
"I'd gathered that much from looking at you."  
"What's next? Shoes?" And just like that, a pair of white heels appeared underneath the dress.  
"I wasn't kidding when I said it gives you whatever you want."  
"Anything, huh?"  
"Don't get too crazy."  
"I won't. I just have an idea."


	4. Jacob

"Jacob!" Angeline screamed at me from around the corridor. I liked Angeline, she was like a younger sister, but God she could be annoying.  
"What, Angeline, you need someone to make Aaron jealous of?" I also liked teasing her.  
"Please. We are very happy together."  
"Oh, I'm sure."  
"Who're you taking to the Yule Ball? I hear Madison needs one."  
"I'll only take her if I can't find anyone else. I don't really like her, honestly."  
"Take Amelie. Come on, I know you like her."  
"As a friend! Besides, that'd be awkward. And she's much prettier than I am; guys are probably dying to go with her."  
"She does have some options, true, but I'm sure she'd prefer you."  
"Fine. I'll hint about it."  
"No. It's happening now." Angeline grabbed my arm and dragged me to the Horned Serpent common room. The portrait noticed Angeline's earnest manner, and swung right open without bothering to ask her the question. "Go in. I'm not coming. You have to do this yourself." She pushed me in, and the portrait closed behind me. _Damn it. ___

__"Amelie, you in here?"  
"I always am," she called from her corner.  
"Xs and Os?"  
"Sure."  
I was Xs, as usual. I always let Amelie start first, but she was just awful at it.  
Angeline obviously wasn't patient enough to wait, and burst loudly into our corner. She, of course, brought up the Yule Ball, and as it turned out, Amelie didn't have a date. I was actually rather surprised; Davies seemed very eager to ask her out. A little bit of happiness rose in me; I confess I was actually starting to really like her more than I should. _ _

__"Thank God she's gone. I have to show you something."_ _

__Last week, after I got lost on my way to Herbology, I found this exceptional little room. In it was an absurdly large pine wardrobe. Every time I needed anything, it would magically appear in it. And I knew exactly what I needed this time. A beautiful dress._ _

__I spent the whole walk there envisioning exactly how it would look. It would have to have a long skirt made of some floaty material. It would be her favorite color - lavender, and it would have little flowers all over it.  
After tapping the tapestry and letting Amelie take the whole scenario in, I could barely contain my excitement. "I think you're going to love it."_ _

__The dress was exactly how I'd thought it would look, and Amelie was very pleased. Her smile, one of the best things I've ever seen, spread from both edges of her face.  
"I wasn't kidding when I said it'd give you whatever you want," I said.  
"Anything, huh?" she asked with a note of curiosity.  
"Don't get too crazy," I warned her. But I knew that once she had an idea, she would be determined to make it happen._ _


End file.
